The Molecular Biology Core Facility at CWRU has operated for almost 8 years, providing state-of-the-art scientific capabilities to the research community, especially where expensive instrumentation or unique technical capabilities are required. To this end, the Core Facility has acquired a variety of instruments, the heart of which is 2 DNA synthesizers and a protein microsequencer. Based upon current limitations within the CWRU community, it is proposed that the Core Facility be expanded to provide the following: peptide synthesis, DNA sequencing, and large scale (up to 20 liters) fermentation of mammalian and microbial cultures. The necessity for these capabilities research projects as well as new investigators added to the CWRU faculty in the last two years. Funds are requested for the purchase of (i), a DNA sequencer (ii), a large scale fermenter and centrifuge for microbial fermentation and (iii), mammalian fermentation equipment. In addition, funds are requested to replace an eight year old DNA synthesizer. This replacement will allow for larger numbers of oligonucleotides to be prepared and will greatly upgrade both the reliability and capability of the synthesis of DNA oligonucleotides with or without non-standard nucleotides. In addition to instrumentation, funds are requested for partial support of three research technicians, associated with DNA sequencing, peptide synthesis (a peptide synthesizer exists in the Core Facility and is available to the CWRU community, however, past demand had not been sufficient to warrant hiring a technician for this effort) and bio-fermentation. These individuals will be associated with the unique demands of just a single instrument which will involve both reparative and analytical functions. Salary support of technical staff will gradually decrease throughout the funding period, and will be recovered by user fee. Calculation of user fees reflects the cost of supplies, salary support and annual maintenance contracts (due to the complex electronics of the instrument within the Core Facility, all are routinely covered by extended maintenance agreements with the manufacturer, although in some instances the appropriate individual may do trouble-shooting when a problem arises). The Core Facility has been operational for the last eight years and is familiar with the establishment of users fees. It has been the practice of the Core Facility to recover costs only as they are associated with each service and to not have any service supported by another.